


When Numbers Get Serious (#292 Insomnia)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Don, Wee!Charlie <br/>The numbers are loud and sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Numbers Get Serious (#292 Insomnia)

Charlie woke up with numbers in his head, he always did. But these numbers were loud and sharp and they told him things he didn’t want to know and didn’t understand.

He tried not to cry. Big boys don’t cry, that’s what Donnie told him. But the numbers were still too loud to ignore and too fast to grab on to.

He put his hands over his ears and screamed instead of cried. Donnie came in, he didn’t look happy, but he sat on the bed, put his hands on Charlie’s head, and just sat until the numbers went quiet.


End file.
